A Better Conquest
by TheBlueTear
Summary: SI with Aegon I. Just for fun, please don't take too seriously. Will eventually lead to usual social/tech improvements found in these types of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't take this too seriously, I will have OP plot devices and convenient reasoning to do whatever the hell I want . This is mainly because I like self insert stories and the fanfics that deal with improving the North/Vale/whatever. Idk why, but I felt that trying this with Aegon the Conqueror would not only be a challenge, but also bring a new spin to the same old same old.**

 **A Better Conquest**

 **Prologue**

Aegon woke up. It was strange that morning. The new season of Game of Thrones had just aired the night before, and he remembered having cheered at the death of the Freys and laughed at Sam's plight as a maester in training. He also remembered that he sure as hell did not have almost white hair, and his name wasn't Aegon.

.-.-.-.-.

The first thing he did was to check what year it was.

…

 _And that helped with nothing. Apparently, until the Conquest actually happened, the whole year thing was different for whatever Kingdom/Free City. For example, Harren the Black commanded his Kingdom to have the date of his birth to be the start of "After Harren", or AH. The Starks go by an estimation of the Andal invasion, so they are in the thousands After Invasion. Luckily, Dragonstone went by the Doom for a calendar year. It was 112 AD. Which is exactly two years until Aegon's (my?) Conquest started. Good. That meant there was still time._

 _As a history buff and someone who actively reads fanfiction and follows Game of Thrones, this could only mean one thing. I'm living in a self insert._

 _I would feel sad about losing my old life, but there isn't time. I have to get ready to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. Balerion was already huge. The other two were much smaller. I thanked whatever god out there for not being married to my sisters in this life. That's just disturbing, incestual, and causes political unrest in the future (not only from not securing loyalty from the Great Houses, but for confusion and feelings over the 'rightful' heir)._

Aegon looked over the Painted Table and sighed. So much to do. So little time. Essos was in chaos and while that might be a better target, Westeros would become an empire much faster.

The plan was to land next to the Blackwater with all the three thousand men and three dragons.

 _What should I change?_

The best option was to first clear land for themselves, and give rewards for loyalty.

And with that, came a bright idea. Why first bother landing at the Blackwater, when the Riverlands were ripe for the picking?

Quickly calling Rhaenys, Aegon waited.

"Yes brother dear?" She asked while finding a spot at the other end of the table.

"How would you feel if you married Edmyn Tully. I understand that he isn't powerful, but that can be easily changed once Harren Hoare is dealt with. So, what say you?"

"Hmm. I suppose I cannot say no. It's not a bad marriage, and if he was the leader of the Riverlands, that would definitely improve my attitude towards him brother."

Rolling his eyes, he replied. "Yes sister dearest."

After that conversation, he penned out a letter to that same Tully.

Two weeks later, a reply was sent back.

It read:

 _To Lord Aegon Targaryen of Dragonstone,_

 _I appreciate your offer and am committed to accepting it. The Black King has not ruled this land, or the people, well or fairly and should you do as you say you will, I will do as you suggest and am willing to help you in your endeavors. Your offer of a bride is most welcome, and I would truthfully like to commune with your sister on that matter._

 _Humbly yours,_

 _Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverrun_

Two weeks later, the Landing occurred.

At the Blackwater, near the three hills, an armada of boats landed ashore. And three dragons and their riders landed on those same hills. And then they took off again. One to the North. One to the South. While Aegon went to the West towards Harrenhal.

The Conquest had begun.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Riverlands, the Iron Islands, and the Stormlands**

Aegon landed outside Harrenhal. Pointing to the sky, he yells, "Dracarys!"

Balerion follows his partner's command with ease.

The Black King's men started to yell and shout in fear of death by dragon. But the Black King wasn't there. Oh no, Edmyn Tully had convinced his King to go on a hunt a few days ago so that when he returned, he would finally see his castle finished. Unfortunately, his two sons were left behind which might have posed a problem…

But it didn't.

Edmyn and Harren both returned that same day only a few hours after. The King of the Isles and the Rivers of course, was in shock and anger over seeing a fucking beast at his doorstep.

"Who are you?! I will kill you and your mountain of a dragon too you little bitch!" He yelled.

Aegon glared at him with fucking laser eyes that cut deep into Harren Hoare's tirade.

"I am Aegon Targaryen, and I do claim for myself not only this castle, but all of Westeros to be my kingdom."

Hoare spit at the ground. "Aye, and I'm the fucking Maiden reborn."

"I don't think you understand your position here. You are my hostage. You live because I deem it so. I could easily kill you and burn your castle down to the ground with your sons in it and end your line forever. But I won't, because I feel a little generous today. If you want your sons to live, you will command your guards to open the gates and and surrender your castle."

"Yeah, with what army, you fucking little-"

"I think his grace means my army," Edmyn Tully put in.

With that, easily five hundred men came out of the woods with symbols of the Tully trout on them for all to see, and one large banner for the Targaryens' dragon.

"Shit. Guess you thought this through Dragonlord."

"Yes. I had a lot of time to think about this invasion."

"Well, I have no other choice. Guards! Open the gates!"

A few hours later… in the courtyard of Harrenhal, Harren Hoare and his two sons (the first named Harren, the second named Harrald) were shackled in front of all their men, ironborn and rivermen. With the sun setting, these were the final moments the Black King found himself in.

"So what now Dragonlord? You gonna gut me and my boys too?" Harren said dismissively.

"Before you die, know this Harren. Your sons will have their balls cut off and then sent to the Wall. You and your line ends here tonight. For far too long have you caused suffering to the Riverlands and its people. Countless have died, many women have been raped, and more have been taken as your thralls." Turning to the audience gathered, he continued, his dark violet eyes glittering.

"Tonight marks a new age for the Riverlands and the Iron Islands, and Westeros as a whole. Tonight marks the first victory of my Conquest. In one day, I have transitioned to a would-be King to an actual one. With that, I pledge my life, my fire, my blood to the good of the Realm and the people. I pledge my sword in the name of the gods new and old to fight for a better future. One with less wars! WE ARE ONE. WE ARE WESTEROS!"

Calls of "Westeros!" came from the crowd, swiftly followed by "Dragonlord!"

Raising a hand, the Conqueror silenced the crowd. He motions for a man to force Harren to kneel with his head on a large oak stump. With Blackfyre in his hands he says, "I, Aegon Targaryen, do sentence you to die in the name of the Riverlands and the Realm."

A quick swing of his sword, and the Black King was no more.

…

The next day, Visenya and Rhaenys both landed outside of Harrenhal. Before Aegon met them, the night before, he ordered the Maester to, "get fifty, sixty, a hundred men even, to write to all Kings, Queens, and Lords what happened here today, and that if they bend the knee, they will be rewarded."

Meeting the two outside, Aegon smiled and asked, "I take it that your mission was a success?"

Visenya responded with a small smile. "Oh yes dear brother. The Stokeworths, Darklyns and Mootons all bent the knee after a little show of force."

Rhaenys scowled and replied, "It went well enough with the Rosbys, but why did Visenya and you get to have all the fun? Am I not strong enough?"

Aegon and Visenya both laughed. "Little sister," he said, "you are stronger than even I can even imagine. It's just that your strengths lie elsewhere."

Rhaenys sighed. "Yes brother. Now, where is my betrothed?"

"He is in the Great Hall directing his men to be ready to march in a moment's notice."

"And when am I to be wed?"

"Next week, here at the Sept of Harrenhal."

…

Rhaenys looked lovely as she walked down the aisle. She wore a traditional white dress with a red and black cloak of the dragon on her shoulders. Aegon walked down with her, as their father had died over five years ago. Visenya looked on from the front of the audience with tears in her eyes and a huge smile to go along with it. Their baby sister was all grown up now, and getting married before them!

Before the Septon began, Edmyn removed the Dragon cloak, and replaced it with a Tully cloak of blue and mud red with the silver trout in the middle. The whole room gasped at first, because it was different from the usual Tully sigil. Instead of blue and mud red stripes going vertical, it was changed to be split to two halves horizontally. The upper half was the blue, while the lower half was the red. Taking that moment, Edmyn sighed and explained himself.

"The Tully banner had remained unchanged for almost a thousand years. But, I felt that because of King Aegon, I have decided to change the Tully banner and sigil to represent our support for a new unified kingdom."

The room then broke out into applause before the Septon began speaking.

As the Septon blabbed on and on and on about love, duties, and the gods, Edmyn and Rhaenys only had eyes for each other, and they were of the 'fuck me over the table' kind.

Finally, they were asked to say the words.

Rhaenys and Edmyn then said together, "With this kiss, I pledge my love…"

After about a minute the Septon had to cough to get their attention.

"... and take you to be my spouse."

More singing and all that jazz.

There was a feast that night in the Great Hall. Lots of food was served, and much fun was had. Towards the end of the night, before the bedding ceremony, Aegon stood and made an important announcement, "Lords and Ladies, people of Westeros. Today we celebrate not only the wedding of my sweet sister Rhaenys, but also the union of two Great Houses. I have decided that the Tully family needs to be rewarded for their loyalty to my cause and to the Realm. Lord and Lady Tully please stand." He paused as they stood gracefully.

"The House Tully shall henceforth be granted the title of Lord Paramount of the Trident and with that title means that all Houses in the Riverlands swear to you as their liege lord, while House Tully swears to the House Targaryen."

Applause broke out.

After it died down, Aegon spoke again. "And with that title, I request for you to do a great task for me, Lord Edmyn."

"Yes, your Grace. What is this task I must do?"

"I wish for you to take the River Lords and your bannermen and subdue the Iron Islands. With the Black King's death, they will have a kingsmoot to declare a new High King. I want you to stop that kingsmoot from happening, and take the Islands in my name. Rhaenys and Meraxes will help you. If you succeed, your second son shall take a new name and become Lord Paramount of the Isles. And with that, commence the bedding ceremony!"

All sorts of people started to rush up to the Tullys and strip them and push them to their chambers.

The next morning, the Maester of Harrenhal came to Aegon and said, "My King! Several replies from the lords of the land have come by raven." Handing a bag full of scrolls to Aegon, the King then sighed. "A king's work is never done I suppose."

Those scrolls contained many different types of messages from marriage proposals to death threats, to vows of loyalty and words of surrender. The most important ones by far were from the Kings and Queens. King Argilac Durrandon offered lands within and outside his own territories should he wed his daughter, Argella, saying that it would be a great alliance between the two houses. Queen Regent Sharra Arryn offered her own hand in marriage if he made her son his heir. She even included a portrait of herself! King Torrhen Stark said few words that basically meant good luck. King Loren Lannister offered to marry Visenya and have to separate kingdoms, similar to Argilac' proposal. The rulers of the Reach and Dorne failed to respond, yet the stewards of the Gardeners, the Tyrells, said they wished to live should he come with dragons, and they would be able to surrender Highgarden. Aegon smiled at that.

Taking the time, he sent out two ravens himself. One to the Tyrells, the other to Argella Durrandon.

A week later, she sent a response.

It read:

To King Aegon Targaryen of Harrenhal and Dragonstone,

Your letter came without notice from my father. I agree, should you accept his offer, it will end the line of Durrandon with Storm's End going into unknown hands. I do not wish for that to happen. Nor do I wish to wed yourself or my father's heir. Provide me with a husband who would take my name, one who deserves that trust and power, and I shall open the gates of Storm's End.

Lady Argella Durrandon

Of Storm's End

Quickly, he wrote back.

Three days from then, he and Visenya flew back to the Blackwater. Orys Baratheon was coordinating the troops into subduing the minor houses around the area in Vale and Stormland territory. He looked up at his King.

"What is it, your Grace?"

"I need you to gather three hundred available men and march towards Storm's End. Hide in the woods until the gates open."

A week later, Visenya and Aegon landed at Storm's End. He yelled out, "Surrender the castle or die!"

King Argilac walked out onto the top of the walls, he then yelled,

"I choose death!"

That should have been the cue for the gates to open. But they didn't.

"Something's wrong," Aegon muttered.

Did she betray us? Why would she?

The answer became clear as Argilac started to laugh. "Oh you and my daughter thought yourselves so clever! Ha! I know my daughter, so I read any and all ravens sent to her!"

Oh

Making a decision, pointing at the Storm King, Aegon said, "Balerion, fetch!"

The Dragon leapt into the air and onto the walls and quickly bit down into the last King of Storm's End.

The screams were terrifying to hear.

The Conqueror had his dragon set the man down, before yelling, "Dracarys!"

Shortly after, the men of Storm's End laid down their arms and surrender the castle. Argella was brought before them as a captive of her own men. She huffed and said, "Well that did not go as planned."

The Dragonlord replied, "No, it didn't. You shall still have a husband. Here he is now!"

Orys Baratheon walked into the Great Hall and said, "Huh?"

"Orys Baratheon, as a reward for your service to your king and brother, you shall marry Argella Durrandon and become Lord Paramount of the Stormlands-"

"WHAT?!"

"-and as per my agreement with Argella, you shall take her name."

"I'm okay with that your Grace, but why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Aegon smiled mischievously. "Anyways, I need you and Visenya to call the banners of the loyal lords, secure the Stormlands, and then be prepared to march on the Reach."

"Yes your Grace."

AN: This is pretty fun to write. Hope you enjoyed! I will consider suggestions. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Better Conquest**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Reach, the Westerlands and the Vale**

Flying through the air on the back of Balerion, it felt freeing. No worries.

The people on the ground however, they were terrified.

The Lords of the Stormlands and their bannermen made up of about ten thousand in all. The Reach and Westerlands, they were closer to a hundred and twenty thousand.

Oddly enough, the western bannermen were about a league or two behind the Reach's.

Aegon roared out on top of is dragon, "Bend the knee or die!"

No one bent the knee.

Motioning to Visenya, they both took off towards the reachmen and yelled, "Dracarys!"

The reachmen quickly went up in flames. The screams were loud and screeching. The Lords of the Westerlands quickly seized the Lords of the Reach and the Gardener King. The westermen knelt while the reachmen burnt.

 _God, that Lannister is brutal. Though, if I were him, I'd sure as hell have a backup plan too._

After most of the field was burnt, Aegon landed in front of the Lannister host.

Hopping off, he saw that the Reach King was not only shackled, but forced to kneel, while Loren Lannister knelt next to him willingly.

"Changed your mind Lannister?"

"I'd rather do that then burn, your Grace."

"Fair enough. I suppose I have no other way to reward you than this." Gesturing for Visenya to land, he continued, "You and Visenya shall wed in a week's time at Highgarden. You shall hold the title of Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes your Grace. That is very generous of you."

"I know."

Looking to the Gardener, he asked, "And you, where are your sons?"

With eyes full of hatred, he spat on the ground in front of Aegon. "Dead, burnt by those dragons. The Reach will never kneel to you! They will remember the Gardener Kings!"

"You're wrong. They will kneel. It's funny. Out of all the Houses in Westeros, I'd thought I'd be welcomed with open arms by you and your men. You did that with the Andals after all. You spat on your own heritage, and for what? What purpose did it serve? The Reach will remember the Gardener kings, but they will remember your stupidity more than anything else."

Taking Blackfyre, he sentenced Mern Gardener to death.

With that, Aegon flew to Highgarden and waited till the gates opened. Sure enough, the Tyrells succeeded.

Walking through to the courtyard, he saw the last daughter of the Gardeners surrounded by the Tyrells. With tears in her eyes, she bent the knee, and everyone else followed.

The Conqueror said with a stern voice, "Rise. House Tyrell. You have done me a huge favor. In return, you shall have the title of Lord Paramount of the Mander. As for the girl, your eldest son shall marry her in a week."

Lord Tyrell bowed and said graciously, "Thank you my king. You honor us."

A week later, Loren Lannister wed Visenya Targaryen. And the Tyrells were firmly in place as the rulers of Highgarden.

…

"Loren, Visenya. I will be travelling to the Vale. I need you to secure the Reach while I am away."

"Yes, your Grace."

…

The Eyrie was cool.

Like literally, it was chilly up in the mountains.

The valemen were apparently not home right now, but Ronnel Arryn their king was a cute little guy. He was about six. He wanted to ride Balerion, but Aegon told him that he could, but his mother had to bend the knee.

Sure enough, when Sharra Arryn came back, she bent the knee when she saw me playing with her son.

"He's a sweet kid, but he's not my heir, nor will you be my wife." The Conqueror said to her.

Ronnel had a blast riding Balerion.

…

 _Taking the time, I wrote a letter to the ruling Martell in Dorne._

 _Hopefully the first Dornish war could be avoided._

 _Maybe._

 _I hope._

AN: Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be too. Just kind of how I wanted to organize the story. BTW I will not be calling the country "the Seven Kingdoms" because 1) it's one Kingdom, 2) Dorne isn't even a Kingdom, it's a Princedom, and 3) I said so.

For economic development and population growth, does anyone have suggestions on where to start?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Better Conquest**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dorne and the North**

Prince Nymos Martell of Dorne was a hard man, with, in Earth terms, a Spanish complexion. He had three sons, the oldest of which just saw twelve namedays, the youngest, four namedays. His wife was dead, she died after the birth of her last child.

Originally, the plan was to marry a Princess of Dorne.

Shit.

…

"So, tell me, King of Westeros, have you come to conquer us? To have us bend the knee or die?" Prince Nymos asked mockingly.

"No. I could not conquer Dorne as an outsider, I would need help from a native lord to conquer it, just as Nymeria did. Which is close to impossible because your House is loved."

"Oh. We'll I'm glad. Why then have you come?"

"I wish to be King of all Westeros, that much is true. But a man must know when he is at a disadvantage and to seek another path if possible. My offer to you is marriage, not now, but in the future. I would have one of my daughters wed into your family, and one of your daughters or granddaughters into mine."

"Would they become Queen one day?"

"Yes. Hopefully, if that son of mine is worthy of the throne. The rules of the inheritance for the royal family will be different to suit the needs of the realm. Instead of only firstborn sons inheriting it, it shall be passed onto the oldest Targaryen male of the time. This comes with the expectation that they pass a queensmoot. All Targaryen Ladies, whether they be born or wed into the family, shall hold a council to ensure that the man is worthy of the Crown."

"Hmm. That is an interesting idea. It does also prevent younger siblings from killing older ones because they would have to pass the queensmoot to become King.

"Exactly, and it provides a man to rule a kingdom, not a boy."

"Very well. I shall agree to these terms."

And with that, the Pact of the Snake and the Dragon was made.

…

Aegon sat in Harrenhal, relaying what happened in Dorne for his siblings and Lords to hear.

"What's next, the North?" Visenya asked.

"Yes, I think the best solution is to just meet the King of Winter himself with the dragons. They say Starks are honorable, and they swore oaths to protect their people. I think he'll bend the knee." Aegon said.

"As you wish brother," Rhaenys replied. The Tullys had successfully conquered the Iron Islands with minimal losses due to Meraxes. Sometime during the endeavor, Rhaenys and Edmyn had a little fun… and his sister being pregnant was the result. She would not be going North with her three siblings.

…

King Torrhen Stark, the unknown number of his name, saw the three dragons of Aegon Targaryen and felt truly worried for his people. He could fight this would-be King of Westeros and suffer the cost of his pride, or kneel to him and likely maintain a powerful position for the Starks, and the lives of his people would be spared.

Making a choice, the King of Winter parlayed with the King of Dragons and knelt.

"Rise, as Lord Torrhen Stark, the Lord Paramount of the North."

In the background, the three children of Torrhen watched. Looking towards them, Aegon was intrigued. The oldest was women of twenty with a sword on her hip. She had glittering grey eyes with long black hair.

"Who are you, my lady?" Aegon asked.

"I am Lyarra Stark, your Grace." She said this not mockingly or with anger. It was indifferent.

"What do you make of me, my lady?"

"I do not know what to make of you. You have tried to be merciful for the most part, but also demonstrated your power when needed. It is nothing less or more than what my own father would have done."

"Would you do me the honor of being my queen, lady Lyarra?"

Looking to her father, he nodded, and she agreed to the request.

They married that night in front of the old gods.

…

Visenya came forward. Lords and Ladies were gathered on both sides of the Great Hall of Harrenhal to witness this event. Lyarra kneeled beside himself waiting for her good sister to come towards the King and Queen.

Finally, she was about a meter away. At this point she stopped. In a loud, clear voice, she intoned, "Today marks the first day of his grace's reign over Westeros. To truly be a King however, one needs a crown, and a throne. For that, I have this crown-"

Holding it up high for all to see, it was made of Valyrian steel with rubies adorned to it.

"-and these thrones-"

Behind the King and Queen, a white drape was dropped, showing for all to see two thrones. The first was a masculine black marble throne. It was simplistic in design, with only the three headed dragon carved into the back of it. The second was a feminine white throne, with carvings of decorative flames surrounding the bottom of the throne.

"-for a new King and Queen. Long may they reign!"

All the men and women broke out into shouts of "Long may they reign!"

At this point, King Aegon and Queen Lyarra, first of their names, were standing high on the raised platform before the lords. Silencing the hall, Aegon gestured for Orys to bring him something. It was a silver circlet with a blue sapphire attached. All the ladies gasped for it was truly something for a Queen.

Placing it on Lyarra's head, Aegon took her hand in his and raised their conjoined hands.

"Time for the feast!"

...

AN: So I'm tempted to go agricultural revolution first, but I might go for exploration Columbus style first. I mean, that'd be fun. Or I could form Academies/schools whatever name I decide on. There's a lot I want to go over. As for the end of this fic, I'm thinking that I'll end it with Aegon's death. That won't be for sometime, especially if medicine and such knowledge was implemented.


End file.
